ben 10 halloween 2
by st.anger2
Summary: ben and gwen go to a haunted corn maze


Ladies and gentlemen,  
Boys and ghouls,  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction  
Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command,  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you, there's always a price -

Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!

Read more: creature-feature-lyrics-the-greatest-show-unearthed-k936kwr#ixzz2AHbzA7Up  
LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community

Ladies and gentlemen,  
Boys and ghouls,  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction  
Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command,  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you, there's always a price -

Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!

Read more: creature-feature-lyrics-the-greatest-show-unearthed-k936kwr#ixzz2AHbzA7Up  
LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community

Ben tennyson is sitting in rustbucket next to his cousin gwen and he is wondering where grandpa max is taking them he said it is a surpise and then suddenly the rustbucket stops and grandpa max says where here and then he gets out and says ben and gwen we got to get in line and get tickets for the haunted cornmaze and some time later ben and gwen are about to go in the cornmaze and grandpa max says I will wait for you at the exit for the cornmaze and so ben and gwen go into the cornmaze and then they start walking and sometime later ben says I seen better scares in movies then this place and gwen says I agree ben we should of told grandpa max we wanted to go somewhere else and then a creepy voice says Oh really then we will have to fix that! Gwen says who's there and ben also says that ands then suddenly they see some of the corn stalks being pushed aside by one of the scare crows that they past a bit before and then gwen starts to try and use her spellbook and ben says tell us who you are before you regret sneaking up on us and then the scarecrow says im not here to fight you im here to grant your wish you wanted to go to a halloween party and so im here to invite you to one my friends are having right now and oh sorry I forgot my manners my name is trent and so what do you say ben and gwen tennyson and then they says how do you know our names and trent replys I know them because you know my great great grandson trenton darius and how I got the knowledge is throught the blood my grandson shares with me and also he will be at the party and than ben and gwen say ok we will go and then Trent says go I just now have to say the words to open the portal and then He shouts He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pains of being a man and then the portal opens and sucks them in and ben and gwens are falling for a bit then they land on the ground and they hear somebody say ahh ben and gwen you did come that is good I was hoping so when I heard my great great grandfather seen you and they say trenton where are we and he replys I dont have time to tell you right now the party is about to start and he then pulls them up and tell them to follow him and they do and they see a stage with trentons grandfather on it and trenton says go we made and then suddenly they hear trent shouting to the people around them who look like they are in costumes Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and Ghouls, welcome to the greatest show unearthed and now I am present to you the first singer suddenly there is a beeping sound as the curtain comes up and then a person is seen a man stand in front of a radio tower wearing a teddie and then he starts to sing Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate satin draped frame As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cause I want to be dressed the same and trent comes to ben and gwen and his grandson asks them how they are liking the party and they say they like it and then he says come I go some stuff to show you and he motions them to follow and they start walking and some time later they end up at a store says sallys jewerly and ben and gwen ask why are they there and trent says my grandson knows about your relationship that you have and he thought we should drop by here so you can pick your promise rings and engagement rings also he is paying for them so dont bother trying to say no to them


End file.
